Armadillo Monkey
Armadillo Monkey is the tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Overview Armadillo Monkey slashes bloons using the claws which does 5 pierce and 2 damage in that spins in clockwise at a 40º attack, has a attack speed which is the same as the 0/1/0 Dart Monkey, and does 2x damage to Ceramics and Marbles. It can be placed anywhere except space. Appearance The appearance of a tower shows the monkey wearing the heavy armadillo suit (The same as Armadillo Dragon Level 7-40), which is the same as Dragon City. Upgrades Path 1 Sharper Claws ($500) Claws pops 8 bloons. Razor Claws ($700) Claws has 12 pierce and 4 damage and pops frozen and lead bloons. Adamantium Claws ($1,750) Claws pops 17 bloons and does 4x damage to Ceramics and Marbles. Vibranium-Infused Armor ($6,000) *Description: "Claws now does crits every sixth slash." *Details: Claws pops 20 bloons and Crits do 40 damage every 6th slash Black Panther ($30,000) *Description: "A black leopard in a suit which is infused of Vibranium." *Details: Claws pops 25 bloons, does 6x damage to Ceramics and Marbles and Crits do 80 damage every 10th slash Path 2 Cyber-Eyes ($450) Allows the Armadillo Monkey to pop camo bloons Forceful Swipes ($650) Claws can knockback bloons by 13%. Ball Charge ($2,000) *Description: "Armadillo Monkey attacks itself by rolling it like a ball doing unbelivable damage, and can affect MOAB-Classes." *Details: Attacks itself instead of attacking in melee, which does knockback effect that pushes back bloons by 30%. The tower is now the range of a 0/0/5 Dart Monkey. Sonic the Hedgemonkey ($8,000) *Description: "Ability: Armadillo Monkey is now Sonic the Hedgemonkey, which the tower can move on the entire screen for 10 seconds." *Details: Ability allows the tower to move at the entire screen which creates shockwaves when the tower hits the targets which stuns bloons for 3 seconds and does 2 damage. It moves at a speed of a Green Bloon. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Hyper Hedgemonkey ($40,000) *Description: "Ability gets increased superspeed powers." *Details: Ability has increased duration (15 seconds), shockwaves do 5 damage, stuns bloons for 5 seconds as well as knocking back by 27% and moves at a speed of a Pink Bloon. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Path 3 Faster Swiping ($500) Attack speed increased by 15%. Even Faster Swiping ($700) Attack speed increased by 30%. Triple Swipe ($1,300) Armadillo Monkey's claws attacks 3 times at once! Armodrillo ($4,750) * Description: "After 3 swipes, it drills through MOAB-Class Bloons which pops bloons inside the MOAB-Classes that does 2 damage." * Details: Drill attacks lasts 5 seconds, but only attack 1 bloon and does 2 damage while drilling inside. Does 5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons (both inside/outside). Thunderdrillo ($37,500) * Description: "Drills infused with electricity for more bloon popping power inside MOAB-Class Bloons." * Details: Lightning pierces up to 10 bloons inside a single MOAB-Class Bloon. Drill attacks now lasts 10 seconds, does 5 damage while drilling inside and does 10x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons (both inside/outside). When the bloon reaches an exit, the lightning has 1 damage and 75 pierce and can arc from Bloon to Bloon inside MOAB-Classes identical to 2/0/0 Druid Monkey, and sends a hole of abyss which pops a single bloon when reached near the exit, and a cooldown of 120 seconds. Trivia *The 3/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the fictional metal alloy of the same name in Marvel Comics. *The 4/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the fictional metal of the same name in Marvel Comics. *The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The 0/4/0 and 0/5/0 upgrades are the reference to the character of the same name in Sonic The Hedgehog video games and its related features. *The 0/0/4 and 0/0/5 upgrades are the reference to the alien of the same name in Ben 10 franchise. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Road Towers Category:References